


A place for us

by astracrits



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astracrits/pseuds/astracrits
Summary: Saizo takes a shy summoner somewhere. A special place that nobody knows of.





	A place for us

After Saizo had let you go, all he could see was that your face was as red as his hair. He chuckled and put a hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have to be so nervous or embarrassed, come” He took your hand, which despite having some calluses after the intense ninja training and all the fighting he has lived through, was soft and warm.

You had been walking around town for a while, you were completely silent as you thought about something to say to him, but ultimately couldn’t, and despite him not saying anything either, you thought it was nice to have a quiet time between you two.

You stopped in front of a tea shop, where Saizo entered and left you outside, for a moment, you were in shock after he had let go of your hand, and you missed that warmth in your hand, but it didn’t take some time after he came outside and gave you a cup of tea. “Here, it’s chamomile, it helps with the nerves”

“I- t-thanks… Saizo” You managed a smile, and even with the mask, you thought he must have been smiling. “I’m sorry for-”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything. And you haven’t done anything wrong”

“I know, but-”

“I’d like to take you somewhere if that’s alright with you”

The question had been proposed out of nowhere, and it obviously took you by surprise. “Yes, it’s more than alright” You added a smile to your words, no matter where he would take you, it would be interesting, even more with the two of you together.

Saizo then took you by the arm and moves you to his back before running quickly. The tea he had gotten you, almost full, was left spilt on the floor.

You didn’t know how someone could be so fast, especially one with a muscular body like Saizo and yet, you were zooming through the town until you were outside, and even then he seemed to have picked up speed. You could just focus on keeping your arms right around his chest as he continued running.

The delight didn’t last long though, and when you saw where you were, you noticed the castle town was quite a ways away.

You were inside a forest, trees were everywhere, but it wasn’t really dark, some sunrays could seep inside by the many, many leaves that created shadows that looked living.

All of your thoughts were, this is beautiful, how did Saizo discover this place?

But that wasn’t the place he originally meant to take you since he started walking again, this time at a normal pace, so you could admire the forest’s aura.

Saizo and you move through some branches and bushes until you come to a small, space behind a gigantic tree, that’s when Saizo sets you down and turns to look at you. “People know about this forest, but not about this space, I wanted to share it with you, to let this be our special place, here” He sat down and leaned on the trunk of the tree, and you say next to him.

Your thoughts had intruded you once again, and they were exactly the same ones you had in the beginning, how would someone like you get Saizo’s attention? You were just a normal girl, a shy girl who had no chance of being with someone like him, and yet, there you were, holding hands with him, you hugged, you went to your special place-

You were interrupted by strong hands lifting you and setting you over Saizo’s lap, he had removed his mask, he was truly handsome, so much that you felt your face get hotter and blush. “You weren’t listening, so I just pulled you closer”

“I’m sorry, I was just thinking about… Stuff”

“What stuff?” His voice was low, so you knew he had asked with your permission, not force you to do it.

“Well…” You sighed. “I was thinking how somebody like me could get your attention. I mean, I’m not really special, and you’re so handsome and I thought that-”

You were shut by Saizo kissing you. His lips were smooth, and Saizo tasted like coffee, despite him saying he didn’t like it. “The thing that makes you think you’re not special, makes me think you are the most special person in the world, and you are my world now” He made a smile and it was just as you had imagined it. “Let’s stay here for a while, we can return later.” He said before kissing you again, putting his mask on once more and resting his head on the trunk

Saizo sleeping was a truly peaceful view, and something you would learn to love like anything in the world. You leaned your head on his chest and fell asleep with him, cherishing what you had with him.


End file.
